The need for providing an adequate means for grasping a steering wheel of a vehicle has long been recognized. Factors such as extreme temperature fluctuation, vehicle vibrations, and length of driving time affect the vehicle operator's ability to maintain an adequate grip on the steering wheel.
Some traditional steering wheels have been manufactured in an attempt to improve the operator's grasp of the steering wheel. For example, some steering wheels include a plurality of grooves or recesses to provide a grasping location for the operator's fingers. These steering wheels, however, generally do nothing to combat the effects of extreme hot or cold temperatures or vibrations of the vehicle transmitted through the steering wheel.
More recently, steering wheel covers have been developed which are stretched or wrapped over the steering wheel and secured in place by a strap or other type of cord which is helically wrapped around the cover and the steering wheel. Such covers are usually made of leather or some other type of soft compressible material to provide an insulated, cushioned grip to reduce the effects of extreme cold in the winter time and heat in the summertime. These covers also make the steering wheel easier and more comfortable to grasp.
There remain, however, several drawbacks with respect to these known devices for improving the grip of a steering wheel. First, these prior devices do not prevent the palms and fingers of the driver's hands from sweating because of the constant surface contact between the operator's palms and fingers and the surface of the steering wheel or steering wheel cover. During times of hot weather, the operator's hands may perspire and leave a slippery residue on the surface of the steering wheel or steering wheel cover. Even in the wintertime, once the inside temperature of the automobile reaches a level within or above the comfort zone, this same problem may occur, particularly when the vehicle is operated over long periods of time.
Another problem with respect to traditional devices for improving the driver's ability to grasp the steering wheel handle is that over extended hours of operation, the driver's hands become fatigued and stressed because of the constant tension of the muscles in the hands required to grip the steering wheel. Any amount of stress and fatigue will affect the driver's ability to maintain a firm grasp of the steering wheel and thus maintain adequate control of the vehicle.
Still another problem with the known steering wheel devices is that there is generally no structural incentive for the driver to place both hands in proper, safe positions on the steering wheel. In light of the above-mentioned problems concerning fatigue and sweating, there is a tendency to minimize the amount of contact between the operator's hands and fingers and the steering wheel. This minimal contact may be inadequate for proper handling of the vehicle and may, under certain circumstances, cause the operator to lose control of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need to provide a device for improving an operator's grip of a vehicle steering wheel, for relieving finger and hand stress during extended periods of driving, and for motivating the operator to place both hands on the steering wheel in proper, safe positions.
The present invention involves a steering wheel cover which overcomes many of the above-identified problems. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.